Where is Mr Saltzman, Mr Salvatore?
by Stefan Lee Salvatore
Summary: Where is Rick? Something has happened and now Mr.salvatore is the teacher. Mr. Salvatore and Miss Gilbert are going into a relation or is it faling apart? Is something else going to happen, maybe to Miss Gilbert? Written by me and my 'brother'
1. Chapter 1

**This story was written by me. The inspiration was me and my friend love vampire diaries and we have nicknames. I'm Stefan, she's Damon. Well during class she got to be the teacher for half of the class, and tell me what to do. So we came up with this story. This was like a year ago and I'm finally writing it! **

I walked into the room and sat next to Elena, "Hey Elena."

She turned and hugged me, "hey Stefan. Mr. Saltzman is out today, any clue as to who is subbing, I've heard rumors, and apparently it's some guy that just finished college. He's young and people are saying he is way hot."

I frowned how come I didn't hear these rumors? "I don't know Elena." I leaned over and kissed her.

"Cheer up, we'll figure out soon enough the bell is about to ring." Elena smiled.

The class sat there. The bell rang and everyone was in their seats. The girls were talking still about the 'hot sexy young teacher' and the guys were talking about how much they wanted to punch the substitute. The announcements came on then went off and we were still sitting waiting for the teacher.

"Stefan, this is so stupid, isn't the substitute always early, or right on time they are never late."

"Maybe this one was too caught up in his hair or something. It gives us more time to talk at least." I was starting to get annoyed too though. Where was this stupid teacher! "He's probably a total asino muto."

Then the door opened, "Mr. Salvatore, behave and don't back talk. That is no way to talk about your substitute."

My mouth dropped to the floor then Elena asked, "Damon?" and that was all she said.

"That is Mr. Salvatore to you young lady." He said then he backed away from Elena to the front of the room. "Class shut your mouths and listen to me!" Damon yelled.

Everyone was silent. "Okay then everyone I'm going to be your teacher until Ric - Mr. Saltzman gets back from his trip to…."

I glared at Damon then mouthed, 'what did you do to him?"

He looked at me and wiggled his eyes like he always does, "Until Mr. Saltzman gets back from his trip to Italy."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Elena she was drawing maybe? I looked at her paper it was a perfect face of Damon. I looked at her then Damon then I put my head on the table and started to hit myself. Why did it have to happen to me?

"Stefan! Stop hitting yourself. Everyone we are going outside for a little while lets go." Then everyone got up and left the room. I followed already dreading this day and the entire week. This was the week where we stayed in 1 class room the entire day the entire week and it was only Monday and only 10 minutes of the day was over.

We walked outside and Damon had everyone sitting on the ground. "Okay then everyone go out around the school and pick up trash, whatever you find bring back I'll tell you what to do after that."

I stood up and went to Damon. "Damon, what did you do to Rick?"

"Nothing now go and do your work or you will fail this year and Elena will be smarter then you. Now go."

"Nope don't want to not until you tell me."

"Go now Stefan." Then he hit me in the head! In the head and it hurt!

"You're not supposed to hit students Damon."

"That's Mr. Salvatore to you Stefan. And you have no proof I hit you, you don't bruise."

I gave up for the moment and went to find Elena. Sure being a vampire would make it easier normally. Unfortunately I couldn't focus enough to find Elena. So after 10 minutes I finally found her sitting near a tree drawing still. I bend over and kissed her. "So what are you drawing?"

She put the picture against her chest, "Nothing of importance." She leaned forward and kissed me back.

I nodded then I grabbed the picture anyway. It was a picture of Damon. "Elena, why are you drawing Damon?"

"Because it's none of your concern!" she glared at me.

"You are drawing your boy friend's brother and it's not my concern! Elena, you need to be open."

"fine you want to know the truth? I LOVE Damon! Too bad for you Stefan," then she got up and left me I froze there in shock. That's when my brother came back.

I ran up. "Damon you did this! It's your entire fault!"

"Don't blame me for your issues. Face it Elena loves me and hates you. She's mine Stefan. You'll survive. Every time you say something to me you fail a test. I would shut up if I were you." Then he yelled to the class, "Okay everyone back inside now!" Then we followed him back inside.

I sat down at my desk Elena had to sit next to me. I scooted away as far as possible and lay down. My life would never be the same. Not without my Elena. Stupid Damon he would pay for this one day.

The day went by as slow as possible seconds seemed like years. By time the day ended I was ready to kill myself. I ran out the door and walked to the boarding house. I refuse to come out the rest of my vampire existence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~one week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I decided to go and see Stefan he missed school and I couldn't apologize to him. I was worried what had happened. I went into his room and saw him laying there. He looked so week. How long had it been since he last ate. I backed out of the room and ran before he could wake up and drink my blood.

I went downstairs and literally ran into Damon. "Damon what has happened to Stefan?"

"Oh him, I wouldn't worry about it. He'll be fine in a few weeks." Damon smirked. What went through that guys head?

"I'm not so sure Damon, he looked really bad."

"Elena, calm down he'll be fine. I will go find him a puppy with floppy ears for his birthday."

I glared at him. "Damon behave. No giving away puppies."

"Fine whatever its just Stefan's favorite." Then he turned and walked away.

Truthfully the past week had been the worst at school. I've felt so bad about the argument with Stefan. Then Alaric has gone missing. Damon is out teacher until further notice. This is going to be the worse year ever.

**Not a very good chapter at the end I know! I'm going to go on about it and tell about the past week. And no worries! Saltzman will come back! I don't want myself to suffer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2. After a certain someone called my brother (one of my best gal friends but her nickname Damon so brother get it now?) kept bugging me about it I'm finally updating it!**

**Sorry it takes so long I have a hectic life that consists of marching band and more marching band and homework.**

**So I don't own VD or its characters that would be Smith, L.J. Smith. I also don't own any of the songs I use in this chapter (they make the effect more dramatic)!**

Today is the day that I plan on going back to Stefan, I cheated on him, I figured it out though, and I love him I always have. I don't know what cursed my mind to want to be with Damon. I went into my car and started towards the boarding house. Then my phone rang, 'If you're still alive my regrets are few  
If my life is mine what shouldn't I do?  
I get wherever I'm going, I get whatever I need

I sit alone in my room everyday. I refuse to come out and eat blood. I feel no emotion now. I'm ready to die. I can't live without having Elena.

Soon I plan on dying. I have it worked out. A drunken vampire, drunk on whiskey and vervain mixed together, with no blood in them, and a gun should do the trick I won't have to live at all. I can simply die without Elena. She wants Damon, fine she can have him, but I'm not going to stay on this earth and have to seem him and her everyday. I'll make sure Elena knows it's her fault.

I laid down in my bed and called her cell phone.

"Hello?" She answered, "Stefan, is that you?"

Then I pushed play on my stereo so she could hear it.

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night_

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

Then I wrote the note 'I'll love her till I die, Stefan' I took one of Damon's old guns and put it to my head, my phone still on, and pulled the trigger.

Today was the day I planned on proposing to Elena, I loved her and she felt the same way about me. I went to Vegas and got the best engagement ring I could find that would fit her finger. Then I started the long drive back to Virginia to my love, and my puppy blood loving brother. Then my phone started to ring, _'__And you wait for me Ever so patiently  
Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having and It's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me.'_

I answered, 'Hello Beautiful Elena."

She was crying I oculd tell, "Damon, Stefan is dead." I slammed on the breaks.

"He can't be dead how? Hwy?" I was crying vampire tears. No one can kill my little brother, "Who was it?" I said angrily.

"You and Me. That's who did it." I stopped.

"That's impossible he didn't mind it why?" I was at a loss for words. My brother was dead and it was because of me and Elena being together.

**Cliff hanger! Damon cares about Stefan, now what will happen now that Stefan is gone and Elena and Damon feel guilty? Find out in another oh I don't know another month or so when the marching band season is over. **

**I might type sooner if I have free time. Which isn't very often like today is a rare occasion.**

**K then the songs I used:**

"**Help I'm Alive" by Metric**

"**Whiskey Lullaby" by Brad Presley**

"**Wait for Me" by Theory of a dead Man**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter has arrived! **

**I don't own this okay! You know who does though!**

I ran into Stefan's room as soon as I got there. I saw his window opened wide the sun shinning in.

I saw his ring lying on the bed side table.

A wood bullet with his blood on it.

The bullet was lying where his heart would have been.

Now there were ashes' lying that was all I had to remember Stefan by ashes that were going to blow away.

His ring that would be useless to me unless I was turned.

The one I had loved all my life was dead now.

Dead because of what I did.

I saw a note on his pillow.

'I'll love her till I die' It was written in his hand writing.

I pulled out my notebook and looked at the picture I had been drawing. A picture of Damon looking almost straight at me, but his vision of eye sight wasn't looking straight out of the paper. Damon was looking at Stefan and me holding hands kissing. Damon was smiling.

It was meant for Stefan so he would know that Damon cared. All Stefan saw was Damon though and now Stefan is dead.

I went and laid down on the floor tears rolling down my eyes as I thought of what happened to Stefan.

I drove my car to the extent of its speed. I parked and ran up to Stefan's room and I saw Elena crying.

I saw where he had been on the bed the note everything. My brother was dead and it was my fault. I fell to the floor and started to wince in pain crying my heart out. No one was allowed to hurt him. It's my own fault he's dead though.

I looked out the window, Cursed sun, Cursed trees. Everything has ruined my life and has ended my brother's life.

I looked through the window at the scene in Stefan's room, His ring, a wooden bullet, a note, and his ashes. My love can't be dead.

I've loved him forever. It's her fault. _Elena Gilbert_, I thought with distain. I will kill her if it's the last thing I do. She will pay for causing Stefan to die and to force me to be alone.

I laid down on my back wondering why in the world I was lying inside of a dark damp place and I was still alive. This was so annoying.

I wonder what the school thinks for me not being there and now answering my phone.

Damon, why did you put me in here? I mean you could have done something else.

I wonder how long I've been in here.

I wonder how Jena is doing. I hope she's not worrying about anyone.

Then to occupy my own mind I started to sing mentally.

Stefan and Elena sitting in a tree. KISSING first comes love then comes marriage then comes Stefan Jr. in the baby carriage.

Damon and Catherine sitting in a tree KISSING first comes love then come marriage then comes…..

Wonder what they would name their kid….

Then comes Damon Jr. in a baby carriage.

Okay that thirty seconds of entertainment is done. What to do now…..

Wonder what Stefan is doing. Probably watching Elena do whatever.

Damon is probably crying over the fact that no one loves him.

GAH! There's nothing to do down here!

I yelled, "DAMON! STEFAN! ELENA! SOBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Of course I heard nothing. I was probably buried under fifty feet of dirt, rocks, and possibly some bones.

What was Damon getting out of this besides a good laugh?

I laid my head back and went back to sleep with nothing else to do.

I looked down from up above. Everyone was crying over me being dead. They deserve it they need to feel that hatred towards them selves

**And the end of the chapter has occurred. I shall update more frequently now marching band is almost over so I'll be home more often.**

**Hopefully you understood whose POV each of the sections were in.**

**PLEASE Review. Or don't. Whatever.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next Chapter is up because I don't have marching band practice and I have lots of good ideas! Hehehe!**

**So chapter 4 and I would like chapter names any ideas?**

**I own nothing except for a few things he he! (I'm hyper at the moment)**

I started to walk back to Jena's house. I could have driven but I couldn't control it now. I just walked.

My heart was dead; I could feel nothing but sorrow and pain. I wanted Stefan back. Only he was dead I can never have him back.

I went and turned on the street I was half way home then I saw him.

I stood there frozen for seconds. Then I yelled, "STEFAN! Stefan wait!" That had to be him no one else could look like that or have that kind of bond that I would feel.

I started to run towards where I saw him. I pushed and shoved trying t ocatch him. Eventually I was back at the boarding house.

Damon's car wasn't there. He must have left.

Then maybe Stefan came back here to get some of his belongings that no one would miss.

I ran into the house up to Stefan's room. I opened the door.

Nothing had been touched in there. Except now there was a box on the ground.

'Why is there a box in here and why is it moving?'

I walked over and read the top of the box.

TO: Stefan Lee Salvatore

FROM: Damon Salvatore

His name is Stefan

Why was Damon giving Stefan a gift and he was naming it?

I opened the box and a golden retriever puppy with floppy ears popped out. HE started to lick me.

I loved him already. I would keep him for now until Damon came to his senses.

Then I found a note inside.

Dearest Stefan,

This little puppy is now your responsibility! Take care of him and don't eat him! I found him outside today like 5 minutes before I brought this to you.

Look up: Damon is going to punch you in the face.

I laughed at Damon's note. The poor puppy had no owner and now Stefan is alone. I picked him up to carry him.

"Come on Stefan let's go home." Then I found a leash and a collar. And put him on there he was an obedient puppy. He must have already been trained by his past owners.

Then I went home with my only reminder of my love Stefan. Stefan the puppy.

I threw the box and the dog on the floor before going outside to my car where I could go anywhere. At the moment I choose to go to Canada where I can not be bothered.

Now it was my turn to be happy and surprise everyone. I had everyone on my strings from down below. They have no idea what I'm doing to them and they have no idea what I have in store for them now. This is going to be an amazing time.

What to do now…..

I know!

He's there the phantom of the Crows! Beware the phantom of the Crows!

Okay that was fun not really but still.

Oh how I wish I was out of this stupid hole. What to do now…

I know! Think of punishment for Damon….

Not going to work I'll die trying anything.

I now have 59 reasons why I hate vampires and decided to be a vampire killer.

Soon to be 60 reasons.

**There is the chapter! If you can't tell whose POV they are in my brother is good at guessing them, just saying. **

**Anyways hopefully I'll update Saturday before choir and the Halloween party!**

**I'm epically failing at trying to get the costume. I'm trying to cosplay Larxene…**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm having issues don't blame me! I can't think quickly enough!**

* * *

I walk Stefan everyday before and after school. We now have another teacher since Damon has gone MIA. I miss my Stefan so much now and I wish he had known everything that had happened.

I bent down and picked up puppy Stefan, "Stefan, I wish I had told my Stefan why I had drawn that picture now he's dead and it's my fault!"

Stefan licked my face and yipped.

I smiled and carried him back to the house and he ran into my room onto my bed and waited for me to follow him.

So what should I do today in my world of darkness with a single hole somewhere that allows me to still be alive?

The wheels on the bus go round and round round and round round and round the wheels on the bus go round and round all day long.

Okay I give up. I am going to sleep and never waking up.

Then I fell into a world of darkness that people weren't ignoring me in.

* * *

Canada is amazing you can go miles and nothing. I went and I fell into at least a foot of snow and buried myself. We were just starting to get along in my opinion.

I even got him a puppy!

Then what did he do! He killed himself. How idiotic!

It started to snow more.

Now I was buried in snow.

I could make myself numb and not have to feel anything.

Get away from the outside world.

Inside my mind I'm living a happy human life with my brother Stefan who shows that he loves me even though I never showed him back except by beating him up.

* * *

I'm asleep now of course I'm still underneath everyone but that wont change now will it?

I'm always with Elena even if she doesn't know.

Soon they will all find the 'gifts' I left behind for them. Then maybe they can save me.

* * *

**Hehehe so the end of the chapter. **

**Guess what? Its old outside and we had to march in a parade today. Yay for hot Hands! Hehehe.**

**Yeah hyper as always! Remember to review peoples!**

**I feel like i should have more in this chapter. Okay I MIGHT write a new chapter tommorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! I will try to update as I always attempt to…**

**i don't own VD That belongs to...GR! The person who wrote VD!**

**Oh yeah Also, if you wish to become a part of the facebook group then please put your facebook name on your reviews and I'll add you to the group then you will know when a chapter is going to be coming out in my life schedule.**

* * *

I opened my book up. No particular book just a random one I found. A note fell out well an envelope that I'm going to assume had a note in it.

I opened the envelope and what did you know a note fell out of it!

The note said:

_Dearest Elena,_

_I wish to tell you this. The truth stays beneath you the lies are above you. You'll never know anything if you don't let go. Trust Damon, but don't trust him. Find Alaric he could help you but yet Ric is missing isn't he? You have an issue. He's been missing for a month now. Isn't that suspicious? Who do you think is involved?_

_And What about Caroline you haven't seen her around lately have you? Maybe you should watch out Jena could be in trouble. Or maybe someone comes back from the dead that wished for your brother to be a vampire. _

_Elena be careful. There are things in this world that you don't know about yet. Trust everyone but trust no one. Watch your back. I will try to help you from where I'm at now, dead, but I can't watch over you constantly. Go now and don't let anyone read this!_

_Love, _

_Stefan_

I looked at the note again. Stefan can't be alive he said he was dead then how did he write this note to me? Did he know he was going to die? I went and picked up my puppy Stefan, "Oh Stefan what is he up to?" Then I carried him outside and we went to the boarding house.

* * *

I have laid in the casket for so long. I can't even feel my feet anymore! One last time for me to yell for help if no one comes then I am going to just shut my mouth forever.

"HELLO? CAN ANYONE HERE ME! DAMON! STEFAN! ELENA? JENA! SOMEBODY!" I yelled then I stopped. Why can't I deal with it? No one is going to save me. Then I heard barking? Really a dog is going to save me? Better then nothing I guess.

* * *

"What are you doing Stefan? You're not allowed to dig up people's flower gardens. Bad boy." Stefan just kept on barking and digging completely ignoring me. "If you get in trouble Stefan I am going to kill you!"

Stefan looked up at me and growled then went back to digging. After five minutes of me unsuccessfully getting him to move I saw a hole in the ground. "Why is there a hole in the ground? It's not natural!" Then I started to help Stefan dig to whatever was underneath us.

* * *

I lay here in the snow contemplating my death. Then I felt someone unburying me.

"Damon, you can't go and try to kill yourself every time something goes wrong. What is it this time?" A normal sized girl with blackish reddish hair asked me.

"It's Stefan. Stefan..." I started to cry. I know big tough guy vampire doesn't show emotions and I'm crying! Well you go and live for a long time with your brother then your brother is dead because of something you did. I have a perfectly good excuse to cry.

Her eyes opened wide, 'What happened to Stefan Damon. Come on tell me."

"He's dead. He's dead! It's my fault that he is dead!"

"Damon it's okay. Come on. Let's get you out of the snow so you can calm down. Then we'll find a way to get you through this."

She helped me up then we went to her house.

"So Damon, why did you choose here to come and get buried in snow? You know volcanoes work loads better."

I smiled, "Shut it Rose. I was thinking."

"Sure come on Damon I know what it feels like to lose someone you care about. It will be okay Let's get you to bed to think about it some more then tomorrow we can talk okay?"

I nodded then went into my reserved room to sleep.

* * *

I smiled as I watched everything fall into place. Soon they would figure me out, until then I was going to have fun with them. They had no idea who I was or what I was. They didn't know what I knew. I turned and walked off grinning like the Cheshire cat.

* * *

**So how did you like that chapter? I know slightly confusing. But I am so excited! I found my fan-fiction binder! Anyways….Yeah…. **

**I have big plans for this now… unless I forget them…..**

**Okay n case yo ucouldn't guess the POV's are:**

**Elena, Alarc, Elena, Damon, then that guy**


	7. Chapter 7

**So you are only getting this because I'm too lazy to do my HW. I should be studying but I'm nice enough to update! Aren't you happy? Soon I'll update my other stories too!**

**I don't own VD…Never will…..**

* * *

Puppy Stefan and I kept digging until I hit something metal. IT looked like a coffin. I pet Stefan's head, 'Good boy." Then I lifted the top off. And guess who I find?

"Alaric? You look like a mess. Why are you in here? Weird place for a vampire hunter to be isn't that right Stefan?" Stefan smiled and wagged his tail.

Alaric sat up slowly, "I was knocked unconscious by a certain somebody and woke up here. Where is Stefan anyway I don't see him I figured he would be with you."

"Stefan is my puppy. Damon got him as a gift for Stefan. Well then Damon found out about Stefan and…"

"What happened to Stefan Elena?"

"He's dead Alaric he killed himself he was a drunk vampire who shot himself in the heart after not having blood in a very long time. And HE KILLED HISELF! Then I started to cry, "It's all my fault."

"It's okay Elena stop crying it will be okay. You said he shot himself correct?" I nodded, "Well what type of bullet was it?"

"A bullet obviously a normal bullet! His ashes were on the bed and everything. I hated it Alaric it was so hard to see."

* * *

"Calm down Elena. So it was a normal steel bullet?" Elena nodded, "Did you ever think that it was a steel bullet. Only a wooden bullet can kill vampires."

Elena gasped and started to cry, "Then the sun must have killed him! Something killed him Alaric! He was nothing but ashes and all that was left was a note! A stupid note! And now he's gone Damon's disappeared and the world is falling apart!"

Puppy Stefan walked to Elena and barked. Then he started to act more cat like and rub against her leg. Then he jumped up and licked her face. Elena picked him up and laughed, "Silly puppy trying to cheer me up."

I asked, "Can I see the puppy?" Elena nodded and handed me Stefan. "Your name is Stefan isn't it?" Then I looked into the puppy's eyes. "Well that's just weird. He has the same eye color as Stefan did." Then puppy Stefan barked. "I know you aren't him, but still just saying."

Elena smiled, "Yeah He's so much like Stefan, I was thinking about getting rid of him though. He brings up to many memories of Stefan and I can't do that to myself."

"I'll keep him Elena. I've always wanted a puppy. Come on pup." I picked up Stefan, "I'll see you in class Monday Elena." Then I left.

Elena went and got in her car and drove back home.

* * *

'_Idiots. Maybe Alaric will figure it out.'_ Stefan thought to himself.

I sat puppy Stefan down. "So rules around here." Then I bent down, "You're not allowed to eat any bunnies got it Stefan?" Then I stood back straight, "I'm not an Idiot. What I want to know is how you turned yourself into a dog Stefan. I mean really? How lame can you be? Come on change back so I can talk to you I don't know puppy language."

Puppy Stefan looked up at me then removed the dog collar. Then he looked around and whined.

"Right clothes sorry. Well hey it's your house go get your own stupid clothes idiot."

Puppy Stefan smiled and ran up the stairs then came back down on two feet and dressed.

"Hey Alaric, how did you know it was me?"

"Stefan, learn how to change your eye color then you can do that."

"Okay then. It's been fun the last few days watching everyone think I was dead. I want to let them continue thinking this. Please Alaric?"

"Hey I won't tell as long as you plan to torture Damon back some for leaving me in that stupid coffin hole for so long."

"Sure Alaric. Until then, don't feed me puppy food it's disgusting."

"Duh you're a vampire idiot."

"Whatever, Later Alaric." Then Stefan changed back into a dog and wriggled out of his clothes smiled and barked.

* * *

Elena was still driving home. She was crying over Stefan. Suddenly something ran in front of her. She screamed, slammed on the breaks and the rocky side of the road. Her car flipped over upside down and ran into a rock. Elena was upside down, bleeding to death.

This time no one was there to save her.

* * *

I woke up and looked next to me and smiled, "Hello beautiful."

"Damon stop with the flattery."

"Whatever Rose."

"You seem much happier today. So You want to talk about it or what?"

"I don't want o talk about it, btu I will go home. You want to come with?"

"Sorry Damon I have to do other things. I promise I'll come down soon."

"Okay Rose." I smiled, "I'll see you then." We had our final goodbye seen for now then I left and went back to Mystic falls.


	8. Chapter 8

**So my goal is to finish at least 2 of my stories before the New Year! So Be ready for many chapters in my stories!**

**I don't own VD….**

* * *

I could barely breathe my head pounded and I hurt. I could barely whisper, no one would be able to hear me or see me and by time they do, I'll be dead.

Then Elena Slipped into Unconsciousness.

* * *

Stefan and Alaric were bonding, as in Stefan kept stealing Alaric's socks. Then Stefan stopped. He sniffed then ran up to the room Alaric had put his clothes in. He changed into them and ran back down.

"Alaric hurry, Elena's in trouble. Car accident, I can smell her blood from here that means she's lost a lot." Then Stefan ran out the door to the accident site.

When he got there he flipped the car over and got Elena out.

"This is bad. Elena?" Then Stefan went and tore his skin to make himself bleed and put his wrist on Elena's mouth. "Drink it Elena come on you have to live."

In my dream I heard Stefan. He was with me still. I smiled now I could forever be with my Stefan. Wherever he was at. That was the only good thing about dying.

I stood up. IT was too late for My Elena, she was either going to live or die. If she swallowed enough blood she would live, most likely as a vampire.

Alaric came I turned to him, "She's going to die she might live as a vampire but I don't know. I never meant for this to happen."

"It's okay Stefan. Let's go and take her into the house." Then we carried her into the house hoping she would survive.

I woke up slowly and sat up. My head hurt I kept my eyes closed, "Where am I?" Then I felt something lick me. "Hello Stefan."

Then Rick came in, "Elena you're up, be careful and don't attack. You're a vampire now. There's blood in the table next to you."

I looked at Rick, 'Wait what? I'm a vampire? But how?"

"You were in a car wreck you swerved off the road. A vampire came along and gave you blood before you died, but when we got there your heart had stopped beating. Then you came back alive and well you were a vampire."

I opened my eyes and looked around. I closed them and opened them up again, "Alaric?"

"Yes Elena?"

"Alaric? Where are you I can't see anything!" I said worried. Everything was black.

I heard foot steps coming towards me. "Elena? Are you sure?" I nodded, "It probably had already happened before you got the blood in your system. I'm sorry Elena, but you'll be blind for eternity." Then I started to cry.

* * *

I finally made it back to Mystic Falls. I looked at the flower bed, "Well darn someone broke Rick out." Then I left the boarding house and went to Rick's house.

I went to open the door and I walked in. "So Alaric you finally got out did ya?"

All I heard was Elena crying. "Oh fun someone is upset again."

"DAMON JAMES SALVATORE YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Elena screamed at me.

_How did she hear me? I barely said that out loud!_ I thought to myself.

I walked into the living room. Elena was on the couch. "Hello Elena." I smiled and sat on her and looked at her face then at her hands then her face again.

"You're covered in blood Elena why?"

"Because I was hungry now get off of me idiot." Then I was pushed onto the floor.

"You're a vampire how?"

"While you were gone I was in a stupid Car accident! The car flipped I was injured. Someone managed to get Vampire blood in me. I wake up and I'm here and I'm a vampire. I open my eyes and to my lovely surprise I'M A BLIND VAMPIRE! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING DAMON! Nothing…" Then she started to cry again.

"I'm sorry Elena."

Then I carried her up to a spare room and laid her on the bed and lay next to her until she fell asleep.

* * *

**That's right Damon is sleeping with Elena! So did you like the Chapter? Like I said before I plan on updating a lot! So I just have to get motivation to do so…**

**ALSO! Send me your name on here if you want to join the FB group for my fan fiction!**

**It's a nice opportunity to know when another chapter is going to be out….**

**Or don't do anything don't review don't subscribe…. **


End file.
